Then There were Three
by KaniSakura
Summary: ON HIATUS(and probably won't be updated for a long long long long time)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people, and welcome to my first fanfic! If it seems lame, cope with me, I promise it will get better. If you have comments, suggestions, corrections, or anything else, feel free to review! There won't be any Japanese langue in here, except for the A/Ns and honorifics. There won't be any POVs, but there will be meanwhiles. ****All right, let's get going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

Conan was sitting in his study at the Kudo residence. Subaru-san had went out for the evening, and he was alone, reading his beloved books until the door bell rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Oh, Shinichi! I finally found you!"

"Professor! Why're you here?"

"To see if you were here. Duh!" A girl's voice said.

"H-Haibara! Umm, come in. I guess."

The professor and the little scientist made their way to the study, carful not to drop the glasses they were holding. "Here," he said holing out the new glasses. "They have a longer battery life, as well as new infrared modes. "Cool!" the mini detective jumped down from the chair he was in, and put the new glasses on.

_Meanwhile..._

Another bang came from the gate. "Oh, come on! I can't even bust open gates?! You've got to be kidding!" A little girl was there, dressed in an over sized lab coat. She threw a hook on the gate, and climbed upward, mumbling, "Stupid poison. If it wasn't for this, I would have wrapped that case up faster than anybody!" She climbed over the gate, and ran into the house, her hand on a disk.

Conan was trying out the glasses, when he heard sounds coming from the next room, he gestured for the professor and Haibara to follow, then turned his infrared lenses on. He saw a person converting that room into a mini lab! There were test tubes and computers, and it seemed like that person was trying to make something to do with medicine, because when he took the glasses off, the was a pill that they were holding, which looked disturbingly familiar. When the professor saw what happened, he accidentally fell down causing the person to turn around. "It's a girl!" Haibara pointed. Of course. Conan thought. She had a black ponytail, side swept bangs, and blue eyes. However, what surprised him was the pill she was holing, along with a picture and a disk. The pill and the disk both had the words: APTX antidote. But what was most surprising was the picture. The picture was him, in his teen form, with the words: Kudo Shinchi. "Who the heck are you?" he blurted out, obviously surprised. " just trying to make an effective antidote to make us grow. I snuck into the first house when they left," pointing at professor and Haibara, " then took these items here, hoping to see some other sign of an antidote. Oh and that girlfriend of yours, Ran? Yeah, she hired me to get you out of the cases and trouble, as well as bringing you back." The girl talked casually, as if they were at school or something, and was typing something into the computer. "Wait, wait. You're a...shrunken victim?" Haibara asked.

" Duh! She's doing something that most kids don't do! And what other possibilities are there?"

" Just saying. Plus, she's actually not doing a bad job. It's the formula I use when trying to make an antidote."

" Anyways, who are you?"

"Hm?" The girl turned around again. " Oh right! I haven't told you my name!"

"WELL?" They exclaimed, already jumping to clues, conclusions, and possibilities.

"I am Sakura Ami, high school detective."

**Well? How did you like it? Please review! Oh, and the names will be said backwards like above, but otherwise normal. well, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, people! Sorry for delay, got school. Btw, in some of my future stories, this Kani character is going to pop up A LOT. I can't come up with cool names, so they're going by that name. In kanji, or Chinese letters, it would be **花银 女歌手.**Just saying, it means flower silver for the Kani part, and the second part is songbird. Ami Sakura is **亜美 北海. **It translates to Ami Northsea. I got Kani from the word crab, but changed it to make it cooler! Alright, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: we all know I don't own Detective Conan.**

"No way! THE Ami Sakura?"

" Huh?" Haibara looked around, making it seem that she was the only one who didn't know who she was. However, she did. She had seen and known about this girl because of her sister, which was a painful memory. Her sister had seen the girl around, and even helped her once, so Haibara knew about her. Apparently she was an only child born in California. " So you're the detective from California that I hear about. You're known in America and Asia, and you met my dad." " Yep." As she stopped working and answered questions, many more facts about her was found. The tiltles for her were, The Silver Detective, The Flower Detective, The Silver Flower Detective, and The Detective of The Golden State. She was shrunk by being caught by Gin for trying to find out about them.

" Why were you trying to do that?" Conan asked.

" Your girlfriend, Ran hired me to find you."

Before Conan could object that Ran was not his girlfriend, her voice buzzed through to the intercom. "Hello? Subaru-san?" Conan immediately jumped up. " Ami, go hide! Professor Agasa, make it look like you're teaching us! Ran-neechan? Subaru-san was going out." The last part was directed to Ran, who appeared at the door in the study. At Ran's appearance, Professor Agasa accidentally poured in to much chemicals, and there was an explosion. At that a girl ( who was so lucky that she was wearing a pink T shirt and blue jeans underneath that lab coat ) burst in. Without thinking, Ran picked the girl up. " Aw, you're so cute. What's your name?" Ami frantically looked around, and saw a Cancer sign and a picture of the ocean. " My name is Sakumi Kani. I just transferred from California. My parents got the pronunciation from crab becaus eof my sign, Cancer, but it's written a different way." " She learned from her cousin, Ami." Haibara spoke. After sharing a look with the shrunk detective. " Oh." Ran only thought that she would have to ask the detective later. " Well then, I'll be going. I'll clean Shinichi's house later.

" Phew. Now, all I've got to find is a place to stay."

" Stay with Ai-kun and I. It'll be fine."

" I could have some one to help me."

" Yeah! You can help with the antidote!"

"Are you sure?"

All three nodded, resulting in a crushing hug from Kani.

Next morning

Kani was getting ready for school, brushing her ponytail, putting clothes on, and that sort of stuff. Afterwards, she groaned at the sight of her new mini body. "What did I do to get into this?" She said out loud. "Kani!" Professor Agasa called. "Coming!" as raced down, Haibara gave her a pair of pink square glasses that Kani had given to her." Here. You'll still be able to see the white board, but it has a few new things." After explaining the modes, which were the same as the pair if spare glasses that looked like Conan's glasses. Then she received a pair of sneakers that look like Conan's except it was pink. They can turn into rollerblades,ice skates with nitrogen to make ice, snow board, snow skis,high heels for rising up, and regular mode. " So let me get this straight, all of these have boosters in them?" "Yep, and you both get these," the professor said, handing two belts to Kani and Haibara. " They have mini compact shaped computers, Ai-kun has a dart gun in her's when she pushes a button. Kani gets a bow and arrow. When the button is pushed, the arrows and darts forms by machines rearranging themselves, and the other weapons are formed the same way. They can unfold to become mobile, and there are rerun to owner modes where they will return to you. It also carries your phones. Ai-kun, you can also get these sneakers that can make you run super fast. Oh and I've created a new bike that has a rocket booster. Can you ride them to school to test them out?" The two left the house and got on the bikes, needing only a couple of minutes to get to school

Kobayashi-sensei brought Kani up to the front of the class. " Class, we have a nw student here today. Her name is Sakumi Kani, and she's from California, so everyone help her out. There was be reaction when she sat next to Conan. " Cute!" The Detective Boys, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsiko were peppering her with questions, until Conan said, " You guys, class is not for this stuff!" Genta pouted and exclaimed, " Just let us ask our question!" Mitsiko said, " We are the Detective Boys!" And we want to know if you want to join us, Sakumi-san" Ayumi said. " Um, yeah, okay." she said. "Yeah! Thank you, Sakumi-san!" The three turned to each other, and said in unison: "This is going to be a loong year.

**A/N: New update coming soon! BTW, Kani's phone is an pink iPhone. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, let's do this! There will be a lot of series on this topic, and the chapters might run on for awhile. Sorry if that's bad. Again, PLEASE review. I once spent, like, 5 hours writing a chapter. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. I lasted until 2:15. I realize that I have been writing Misuhiko wrong, so I'll spell it right now. Oh, and Haibara and Kani will show signs of growing close, like sisters, which is cool, and Mitsuhiko will develop a crush on her. So he's crushing on three girls. Wow. Alright, enough of me, let's go!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan. If I did, it's probably still going to be at episode 30.**

As the school day droned on, Conan was starting to grow just the slightest bit wary. With another victim, it was expected that their scent was was indeed going to get stronger. "Hey, Conan, hurry up! The game is going to start!" Genta's shout snapped him back to the soccer field he was on. They were in teams of six, and all members of the Detective Boys, including Kani, was in a team. As the ball was passed down to Conan, who would undoubtedly score a goal, one of the opponents kicked the ball back toward the goal Ayumi was guarding. Mitsuhiko tried to kick it back to Conan, but another opponent kicked the ball high and fast toward the goal. As it got closer, Kani, who happened to be near the goal, jumped in the air and kicked the ball back to Conan in mid air. "Wow! How did you do that, Sakumi-san?" Even Conan and Haibara were impressed. Jumping and kicking sideways seemed to be something only he and Ran could do. " Well, I used to be a black belt in all sorts of martial arts." Kani replied. As the attention turned back to the game, Conan kicked the ball straight into the goal, past the goalie. When everyone was on the way home, Kani got a phone call. "Hello?" "Hello, Ami-san?" The question made her grab Conan and Haibara and race to the nearest ally. Panicking, she covered the mouth piece. " What do I do? You-know-who is on the phone, and even though my voice is pretty much the same, what do I say?" " Just calm down. Tell her you're on a ship where you think I might have been on."

" Hello? Ami?"

" Ran-san? Sorry for the slow response. I got sidetracked for a minute."

" Don't worry about it. Anyways, how's the search for Shinichi? And by the way, do you have a cousin named Kani?"

" Alright, I guess. I'm on a ship that I think he's boarding. It hasn't left port yet, but I won't be able to contact you until I'm back. And yes, she's my cousin. Bit of a trouble maker, but otherwise a cutie!"

" Okay. Bye then."

" Bye."

Kani put her phone into the holder on her belt. " Well? Did she take it?" Both Conan and Haibara were anxious to know the result. Kani sighed, then held up two fingers, V for victory. They all walked out from the ally, relaxed. Luckily, the others were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice the three slip back in the group. As they made their sepearte ways, Conan ran up the stairs to the detective agency. " I'm home!" he cried,throwing his backpack onto the couch. He had already finished the homework, because he already did this back when he really was a kid. He decided to watch some TV to kill time, but decided agiants it. Instead, he pulled out another one of his mystery books. He had been saving that particular book for when he was bored or for an occasion, and having a new mini detective on the team was occasion enough for him. For the most part, he wanted an excuse for finally reading that book. He wandered to the room he was staying in, and passed Ran's bedroom. She was there sleeping because she stayed up all night studying for a review test. Conan went in and pulled a blanket over her. The poor thing had fallen asleep at her desk while she was flipping through her notes. As he went out, Ran murmured in her sleep. " Shinichi..." Conan stopped cold at that remark, and smiled sadly after seeing that she was still sleeping. He then walked out of the room, and started on the book.

The alarm for the spore analysis went of in the Hiroshi Residence. Haibara pulled out the test tube. Perhaps this was the key to the antidote. Kani was testing if the human cell would react to the antidote, which was form one of them. As the two scientists (or doctor, in Kani's case) worked together, Haibara felt warmth filling around her again. She hadn't felt that way since she last saw her sister. Perhaps...there was a reason that she felt that way around this girl. But what was it? She did seem a lot like her sister. She even acted like her. " Hey, maybe we need to use a different ingredient for this. Don't you think so?" " Huh?" Haibara noticed that she was still holding the test tube that was supposed to be added into the concoction. " Sorry!" She immediately poured the contents into the mix, and injected it into the cell. " It's all right. We all doze off some times."

" Ai-kun! Kani-kun! Hurry up! I have something to show you!"

" Coming!"

The two girls rushed to the living room, where the Professor was holding Haibara's and Kani's sneakers.

" I've added some upgrades to these. Ai-kun, these shoes can now stick on any surface using electromagnetic fields. Kani-kun, your sneakers are now able to help you kick like you used to. Also, here are some new watches. Ai-kun's will have numbing darts, while Kani-kun will have a shield that can deflect almost any thing. Well? How do you like them?"

" Thank you, Professor!" The two girls now ran back into the lab. Both of their pink watches were working fine, and they had to finish creating that prototype-antidote. The afternoon turned to evening, and evening turned into night. Many formulas were testined, but none of them were permanent.

As the next day rolled around, the Detective Boys were talking about Kamen Yaiba, and the three shrunken teens sat in their seats discussing that antidote. As usual, Conan asked for a hundred of the prototype antidotes, but also usual, Haibara and Kani had refused. They were getting into a heated argument when Ayumi popped up. " Whatcha doing? Sakumi-san? " " Fine, but why are you guys calling me by my last name? Kani works fine with me." "Really? Thanks, Kani-chan!" Genta and Mitsuhiko popped out of nowhere, simultaneity speaking with Ayumi. As they were talking, Haibara was starting to flip open her notes about the antidote when all the sudden Conan and her ended up in an extremely heated argument about the antidote, which Kani ended up pulling them out of. They were starting to shout louder, though, so finally Kani pressed the button for the bow and arrows to pop out. A pink bow assembled in her hand, and the arrows were mostly black, with the feathers color coded. A gray one was selected, and she notched the arrow. She had confidence that the mark would hit, since she could shoot a fly from at least 800 feet away. the arrow was aimed, and fired.

**Well, that's it for today! I'll do the best I can on this. There will be shippings, and plenty of them. We'll see each other next time. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! I have a review about the dialogue. I usually try not to put conversations that have less than three words on different lines. However, I will try my best to correct that habit. Thanks, guest reviewer, whoever you are! Okay, #4 is starting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. :(**

Conan was in the middle of protesting that Haibara should at least give him twenty antidotes when an arrow landed in the middle of the desk. Before anyone could react, smoke was shrouding the two. Luckily, it settled down before it reached the smoke detectors. No one had bothered to look for the source because they barely noticed the smoke, but Conan got one glance at Kani, and that was all he needed.

" Why did you do that?"

" You two wouldn't pull apart. How else was I supposed to do it?"

Kani pushed the button on her belt to retract the bow and arrows. The bow shrunk down to a tiny pole the size of a new pencil, and was pushed into a vertical hole on the top of the belt. The arrows shrunk down into tiny poles also, and the box that was acting as a quiver folded and was pushed back in the surface of the belt. Haibara was complaining to Kani that it would have been dangerous if someone saw them, but they were both pulled down to their seats as Kobayashi-sensei walked in. As the class started, Conan just stumbled through the easy reading when he got a text from Ran on Shinichi's phone.

" Shinichi? What are you doing?"

" Just got off a ship. Solved a case there."

" Did you by chance meet a girl named Ami?"

" Of course! Pretty good detective. Tried to get me not to leave, but then a bunch of passengers came by, and didn't find her."

" Oh. Well, see you later! Class is starting."

" See you."

Conan put his phone away, and stared at the book in front of him. Everything was so easy at this age. He had to take The Organization down. He didn't have a choice. They were going to kill people mercilessly, and besides, he couldn't turn back to his old self unless they were defeated.

Ran closed her phone as she was walking to class. Sonoko, who was walking with her, had seen her text. She knew her friend was down because of that guy, and she was determined to cheer her up.

" Hey, Ran, I'm in charge of organizing the fair on Sunday. Do you want to help me? It's gonna be fun!"

" Um, I kind of have to go to a meeting with the karate team."

" Oh, come on! We both know you are just trying to weasel your way out of this."

" Am not!"

" Anyway, who's this Ami girl?"

" Just a female high school detective I hired to find Shinichi."

" Oh? The wife's getting worried that the husband is in trouble! And plus, if you send a female detective, he could fall in love with her!"

" Sonoko! That's not going to happen!"

" Are you sure? I agree with her."

" SERA-SAN?!"

Both girls jumped back at the sight of their friend, surprised. Sera just gave them a smile and a wave, despite the fact that she was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

" You're talking about Ami, that detective, right?"

" Yeah, but how do you know her?"

" Remember?! I came from America. She's a detective in America. We've worked on a couple of cases together."

" Well, that does make sense."

Ran was zoning out the conversation when they got to the class room. As she walked in, she glanced at the seat where Shinichi would sit. The thought was interrupted by the bell, causing Ran to sit down.

Conan was sitting through a lecture of kanji strokes, bored to death. He sat back, and tried to deduct who was doing what before class. He looked over and saw Haibara doing the kanji over and over out of boredom. He looked to the left and saw that Kani was doodling in the book, after finishing all the the class finally ended, he stretched and headed out. The Detective Boys rushed after him, eager to see if there was a case that was left in Genta's locker. The two girls stayed behind, not amused about the kids' excitement. As they got to the locker room, Conan shoved on his shoes and found something stuck at the bottom of the locker. It was a piece of paper that seemed to be important, because there was tape stuck around it to make it stick. After he tore it off, the writing simply said; 18393739360. Now that he thought abot it, that was Jodie-sensei's number. Just as that thought struck him, he got a phone call from her.

" Hello?"

" Conan-kun? There's new activity from The Organization. It's unclear for the moment, but be on your guard."

" Okay. Thanks for contacting me."

Just as he hung up, Genta shouted; " We have a case!"

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the late updates. School has me busy, so I will be slacking a bit. Well, YOLO. See you lates! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Okay, now the chapters are going to have the names of cases. I'll slack on updating a lot, since I'm not a good mystery writer, and school got going, so do expect my updates to ****be slow. ****Again, this might be lame, and please give me any suggestions. Ok, first case ever!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan****. Most of you know that by now.**

Genta held up the piece of paper, waving it excitedly. Conan ran over and took the paper, reading it aloud.

" My brother is missing, and my sister went after him. She went missing too. Please help me! Wata Nanaichi"

" Wata-san! I know her!" Ayumi said.

" Really?! Where is she?"

" I'll take you to where she lives."

Ayumi put on her outside shoes and bounced down out the door, with Genta and Mitsukio following. Conan sighed and followed reluctantly, with Kani and Haibara following. As they were walking, they caught sight of a girl walking in front of them. From the back, Conan could tell that she was in the first grade by her back pack. She had braids in her hair and was walking very slowly.

" Wata-san! We saw your note!"

" Ayumi-chan! Mitsuiko-kun! Genta-kun! Where's the rest of your group?"

" Oh, you mean Conan, Haibara, and Kani? They are down the hill."

" I haven't seen much of them. What are they like?"

" Oh, well, Conan is super smart, and so is Haibara, and Kani looks smart too. I wonder if she will be like Conan."

Sure enough, the three kids were still walking down the hill, uncertain that this was a good idea. Kani was elbowing Conan, asking; " Don't you think that it's awfully fishy that we have a case just now? " Conan was about to answer that it was just coincidence when Haibara spoke up.

" This guy here is a case magnet. It's like he's a death god or something."

" I am not!"

" Of course you are!"

By this time, they had gotten to the bottom of the hill where the others were waiting.

" Conan-kun! Hurry up! We need to help Nanaichi-chan!"

" Haibara-san, Kani-san, you guys hurry up too!"

" We're going to her house to have snacks and help her solve the case!"

" Coming, coming."

The remaining members of the Detective Boys ran down the hill and joined the others. They made their way to Nanaichi-chan's house. As they got there, the details of the case was revealed. Her older twin brother and sister were very good artists. They could be able to draw anything off the top of their heads and it would look almost the same. They could even mimic the drawings of the pictures on bills. One day,her older brother went down the sidewalk, but he never turned around. Her sister got worried, and went after him. Both never came back. By that time the explaining had ended, Conan was digging into drawers. Just then, an ice cream truck came into the neighborhood. The children rushed to get ice cream, especially Genta-kun. Conan followed, with the two girls still searching. As he left Kani noticed and followed, with Haibara soon after. As they approached the truck, Conan and Kani started asking him questions.

" Excuse me, sir, but what kind of ice cream do you have?"

" Oh, you are in for a treat! This is homemade ice cream with fresh milk. The ice cream we get is churned with the finest milk. Yep, only milk. No other dairy ingredients in there to ruin the creamy texture. What would you like?"

The kids bought thief ice cream, while Conan secretly slipped on a tracking device on the van door. As soon as they went in, Conan said; " The possibility that they were the ones who kidnapped your siblings."

" What?! Why?"

The Detective Boys were surprised by this piece of news, including Nanaichi-chan. However, to answer their question, Kani spoke up.

" In order to make homemade ice cream, you can't just use milk. Cream is a dairy ingredient that is needed in the process of making ice cream. He said that they only used milk to make the ice cream, and that milk was the only dairy ingredient they used. Even ice cream truck workers know that's impossible. Also, homemade ice cream is usually not allowed to be used in ice cream trucks. From that deduction, it is easy to see that they are fakes."

Everyone looked at Kani, astounded except for Conan and Haibara. But soon they went back to the conversation.

" Now how do we get Nanichi-san's siblings out of there?"

With that, Conan answered; " I have an idea."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Okay, I'll try to update faster. Thank you, everybody! I had the worst week. My homework got ruined, I had to stay at school till 9:30, and I had to wake up early on Saturday. Anyway, Sayonara till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First off, thanks for all of those who reviewed me, especially you, Gadget Boy and The real guest. Gadget Boy, thanks for your support, and Kani's gonna fit in very soon. The Real Guest, thanks for your comment! I know I have a few mistakes, and I'll try to do better. And I actually planned to have Professor Agasa to be surprised because he finally found Conan, but I'll fix it! Also, I got a PM asking about Kani and Ami, so I'll explain a little. Ami is a Chinese/American detective. She is born in California, but her parents were Chinese, and she is 1/8 Japanese from her dad's side. If you want to know what Kani looks like, take Conan, take his bangs and replace it with side swept bangs, take away that tuft of hair in the back, add a pony tail, and you have Kani! I can't tell you how happy it has made me that people are reading my ****fanfic. Alright, enough chit chat, let's get on with this show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. :(**

" What plan is it?"

" We're going to sneak into the car like this: when they stop to sell ice cream, Genta will go up to them and buy some ice cream. While he's stalling, Mitsuhiko will unlock the latch for us and we'll sneak in. Afterwards, we stay in there and find out what their planning. Now, Haibara has this new thing on her belt that makes a hologram box around her to make her look like anyone she wants. Kani has a new feature that can project a hologram box around her that matches her surroundings to make her invisible. After we hide behind them, we have new gadgets. One is Kani's watch, which gets a shield that can block almost anything, and Haibara has something on her watch that releases a numbing dart. Those with my watch and my soccer ball, we should be able to make it out, but that's only the beginning."

The Detective Boys took off, leaving Nanaichi-san protesting that she needed to go to, but Haibara held her back.  
" Don't. Something's going to happen, and I don't know if it's a good or bad thing."  
Haibara then ran off, with Nanaichi-san asking how she knew. Truth was, Haibara didn't know either how she knew that. It was sort of like a feeling, not unlike a shiver, but more like a hand tapping on her shoulder. She felt a sort of, well, feeling that came from this case. Not the kind of feeling that she got when she was near the Organization members, but it still felt strong. Almost like a look saying, it's going to be okay. You're protected. Trust me. A type of intellect, seeing everything and knowing everything.  
" Haibara-san! Hurry up! The truck's gonna leave!"  
" Sorry! I'm coming!"  
As she got near the group, she felt it again.  
" Where is it coming from?" She murmured.  
As the ice cream truck stopped, Genta got in the back of the the line with Haibara so she could use her belt to make them look like a different kid. As the kids faded away, Mitsuhiko opened up the latch to let them in. When Genta and Haibara left the truck they got in the back. Afterwards, Kani turned on her hologram belt to make them invisible.

" Okay, cover me," Conan said as he crawled around the truck. The driver and the employee didn't notice him, and by the time they got to the last stop, he had found a piece of cloth, a strand of hair, and some coins. As he handled the objects with a handkerchief, Conan explained the next phase. " Now, we'll ride this until they get off, and then we'll follow them. Once they go in, wait outside."

" Hey, Conan, are you snagging the pride again?"

" Shush, they're here, and already getting off!"

Before anybody could protest, Conan snuck into an abandoned warehouse, following the two men, while him himself was being followed. As Conan inched to the entrance, he heard voices.

" Alright, let's phone their parents to get a ransom. I heard they were swimming in green."

" Alright, but they aren't gonna give us a phone number if you keep knocking them out!"

" Fine. I'll look up the number."

" Poor brats. They shouldn't have witnessed that murder of ours."

At that, Conan had already slipped inside the place, when the Detective Boys shouted;

" Where are you, Conan?!"

" Oh no!"

The heads of the two men turned from the Detective Boys to Conan, blowing his cover. Without hesitation, one of them whipped out a gun, and fired at Conan, who dodged it. The Detective Boys crowded around Conan, scared. Just as the man snickered and fired, something jumped in front of them. Conan waited for the bullet to hit them, but no matter how many shots he heard, there wasn't a single bullet in him. When he opened his eyes, Kani was standing in front of him, holding up her shield. She seemed a little bored, and when the second man charged her, she easily dodged. Whether it was her skill or her size was a bit of a mystery to Conan. Kani seemingly hit a couple of spots a number of times, making the men drop their guns. She then pulled out her bow and arrows, and aimed at the men.

" Hey! Don't kill them!"

" And what are you worried about, Edogawa? Besides, I won't hurt them."

Kani released the arrows, sending so much force to the guys that they went flying into the wall behind them. Luckily, Kani pulled at their sleeves and confirmed that there weren't any scratches on them. She stood up and grinned, muttering; " The truth was in the ocean, written in silver. You were just playing with magic." Conan heard her, and instantly remembered something that his dad had told him. Sakura Ami was featured in his Night Barren series, and some of her catchphrases were the two sentences. Conan smirked, half impressed. Haibara came from behind him, looking at the girl.

" So, do you think she's a good detective? Seems kinda like you for some reason."

" Is that a compliment?"

" Dunno. She gets the same face you do when you solve a case."

" Really?"

At that moment, Conan's cellphone rang, causing him to jump. He checked his ID on the phone, and saw that it was just Ran. Hold on, Ran, CALLING SHINCHI'S PHONE! Conan quickly ran and grabbed his voice changer. As he ducked into an ally, Conan answered the phone.

" Hello?"

" Shinichi?"

" Oh, Ran! What is it?

" Hey Shinichi, guess what?"

" What?"

" I'm at the bookstore! And they have the new book you were talking about!"

" Really? I haven't had time to check, but thanks for telling me!"

" Hey, Shinichi-"

" Sorry, Ran. I gotta go. See you later!"

Conan hung up the phone, sighing in relief. He then noticed that Kani was holding up her phone, with Haibara beside her.

" Hey Holmes, you're blushing."

" Am not!"

" You want me to tell her that I'm bringing you to her house? Like, right now?"

" Edogawa-kun, she's scary~!"

After awhile, the police came, and the culprits who had murdered and kidnapped someone was going to serve their time. Of course, Nanaichi-san reunited with her siblings. Now, how is Conan, Kani, and Haibara going to explain the arrows in the walls?

NEXT CONAN'S HINT: NECKTIE

Conan: " You really went too overboard with the arrows, you know."

Kani: " Hey, you want a katana in your face instead?"

Conan: " Hey, hey, easy now."

**A/N : Finally got this chapter up! I hate tests. Well, see you next time, hopefully?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have returned! I don't have a lot of reviews, so I'm posting out a challenge. If this story gets 14 reviews, I'll update a lot faster. If not, you'll wait quite a while. For all the people that follow and favorite me, I love you! Smiley-Nami, StarryNight0809, Jeanxjean, liveit up! New gadgets will be introduced. I'll slack. If you don't know what happens to me when I get bad grades( doesn't happen), check out cheating in middle school by swoozie. BTW, I'm not swoozie, I just check out his videos from time to time. Also, Italics indicate thoughts. Just a note.**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN THIS! WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? :(**

Conan was sitting at the detective agency, reading a comic book. He was bored to death, and though he got cases left and right, there were surprisingly none on that particular day. As he waited for Ran to come home, he heard the door open. At that moment, Kogoro burst in, running into the room he and Conan shared. A minute later, he ran out of the room, fumbling with his tie.

" Occh-chan, what are you doing?"

" There was a reservation at a restaurant that Ran happened to avoid telling me about until ten minutes ago. And it's very close by."

Kogoro finally got the tie properly tied, and grabbed Conan while running out of the house. " Hey, hey! Occh-chan! What are you-gah!" Conan was shoved into a rental car, with Ran already inside. Kogoro jumped into the driver seat and stomped on the petals, slamming Conan into the backseat while he was putting on his seatbelt. As he fumbled, something came to his mind. " Hey, Ran-neechan, where are we going? Is this another setup date with your mom?"

" Nope! I found this place where things are super cheap, and it's close to that place you need to go tonight."

" Huh? What place?"

" The police station! You know, where you have to under go some questioning about that case yesterday."

" Oh no! I totally forgot!"

" That's all right. Besides, your turn isn't up until after we finish dinner."

" Oh, is that so?"

" Yeah, but why did they change it to today?"

" The questioning for the criminals and the hostages took longer than expected, and the others already fell asleep, so we were asked to come back today."

" That clears it up. Well, it's still five and your time for questioning was 7:30, so we can take as long as we want."

" Okay, Ran-neechan."

Once the car stopped. Conan hopped out of the car with Ran and waited for Kogoro to lock the car, As they went in, a young waitress welcomed them in, causing a certain clueless detective to rush over and offer his cards. Conan sighed, and took out his smart phone. He started to go through his text messages when Ran tapped his shoulder.

" Conan-kun, we're going in. Put your phone away, okay?"

" Alright, Ran-neechan."

Conan shoved the red phone into his pocket and rushed in the restaurant after Ran.

Moments later O_O

" That was so good! We should come here again."

" Yeah. The waitress are pretty~!"

" Father!"

" What? Besides, don't we have to go?"

" Yeah, it's already 7:00, Ran-neechan."

" I guess. Now come on. We need to drive Conan-kun to the police station."

" Alright, alright. Come on, brat."

_Is the brat thing really necessary? _Conan hopped in the car, looking out the window. Moments later, they stopped at the police station, and Conan ran out of the car. As he went into the police station, he saw Professor Agasa and the Detective Boys heading in, and he ran up to catch them.

" Hey, what are you guys doing?"

" What does it look like? We're going in for questioning. Isn't that what you're here for, Conan?

" Genta-kun, you do realize that we only had our questioning mixed in with Conan-kun because we were late last time?!"

" Oh yeah! I remember now! Heh."

" You guys! Why didn't you inform me! I wasn't expecting it at all!"

" Sorry, Conan-kun. We just found out today, and Ai-chan and Kani-chan told me that since you were going to find out anyway, why not surprise you?"

" You guys..."

Conan glared daggers at Haibara and Kani, both standing in the corner, waiting to go in.

" At any rate,it's almost 7:30. It's about time we go in. Drag Conan in for us."

" Edogawa-kun, hurry up already!"

" Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Conan ran in the police station, heading to the questioning room. The others ran behind him, trying to catch up. As they entered the room, Detective Sato went over to them.

" Hey, you're here! We just wrapped things up with the hostages. Come on in!"

The children filed in, hopping into the chairs. They were already accustomed to the questioning routine, mostly because Conan dragged in way too many cases. The questioning didn't take very long, due to the fact that Conan had written just about everything down about the case. As they were wrapping things up, a scream was heard outside. When Conan and the others rushed outside, they found quite a surprising scene. A man was found on the ground, right next to the police station, with a pool of crimson blood around him. ( Sorry, did I give too much image? ) Conan knelt down to take the pulse of the body, but not at all surprised to find that there was no beating of the heart.

" What should we do, Conan-kun?"

" Hey, Sakumi, you know what to do, right?" Conan looked at the girl towering above him, seeming to catch the same clue he saw.

" Yeah." Kani turned to Ayumi. " Go inside and tell the police that SOME IDIOT WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO MURDER SOMEONE IN FRONT OF THE POLICE STATION!" (Yes, I know that I wrote next to the police station, but Kani just meant around the police station, 'cause no ones' stupid enough to do that.)

Moments later O_O

" The deceased is Miobahki Diko, 27. Cause of death is the impact of the fall, as well as a critical concussion. The time of death is 8:14, which was reported by a witness, who just happened to be the victim's girlfriend. Takagi, who do we have the suspects?'  
" Yes, Megure-kebiu (is it spelled this way?). The suspects were all found nearby. Senhaka Naru, the victim's girlfriend, claimed that she was walking home from work when she saw her boyfriend falling down the building next to the station. Next is Tikin Hirokin, the victim's best friend, who was found behind the building, heading to his sister's hospital to check on her. Then there's Shikoni Kirori (I know, lame names. But I promise this will be over soon.), the victim's ex girlfriend, who was working next to the building. Surprisingly, all of them have motives, and all of them don't have alibis."

" Alright, then. However, this looks like an accident to me, but until we confirm it, let's question them for now."

Meanwhile O_O

Conan was on the balcony of the building that the victim fell from. Behind him, Ayumi was asking; " Conan-kun, isn't this just an accident? Anyone could have fallen from here."

Conan turned around and examined the ceiling, while Kani answered Ayumi.

" The reason why this is a murder is because the victim has the smudge of the rust from this balcony on his back, head, arms and hands. The only place where he doesn't have any rust is in the front. Nowhere on the front of his shirt, pants, or even shoes have any rust, except for a single stripe on the belt and the necktie with resistance marks there. Of course, there might be some kind of gimmick that made him fall, or to buy the culprit some time for them to make it out of this building. Of course we can't be sure what they did, but we're going to find out."

" But what if he was leaning against the balcony with his back? Then that would explain it."  
" True, but to fall from a balcony while leaning back is a little hard to believe. Plus, the balcony is a little lower than this man's shoulders, but there are rust marks on his head, showing that he leaned backwards sitting down."

With that, Kani turned and looked under the balcony, looking for some kind of clue, while putting her glasses on. ( BTW, Kani actually needs glasses, so her gadget glasses are also prescription ones, just with tracking devices, bullet proof glass, and a couple of other modes.) She caught a sight of something glinting and called Conan over.  
" Hey, Edogawa, is that what I think it is?"

" Are you thinking the same thing I am? If so, yeah."

" And that means that that thing is around somewhere. Well, do you wanna check it out, or should I go?"

" You go. The fact that there's a murder here means that Ran and that bumbling detective will come. I won't have a chance then, but if you go, I won't attract attention."

" Alright then. See you later."

Kani headed out, leaving Conan there to investigate further at the scene. As Conan stayed behind to see if there was anything left on the scene, the other members of the Detective Boys went outside on the balcony and behind the building, hoping to solve the mystery quickly. After all, they were still kids, and their families would have scolded them for days on end if they went home late. Well, except for a couple of certain three kids. As Conan searched high and low for the thing, his detective badge beeped.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Edogawa-kun, we found something that you might want to see."

" What is it?!"

" A remote control. We also found a couple of flour sacks, which were near the fire escape stairs. It looked like the culprit went out this way, towards the building next to this thing, as well as a foldable ladder that looked like it was thrown here."

" Good. Well, I'll check it out, and I think I know the culprit. Maybe decisive evidence will show up."

" Really? Who is it?"

" I can't tell you who until I'm certain."

" Alright then."

After Conan had rushed to the stairs, he was more than sure of the culprit, but he didn't have evidence. Just then, Kani contacted Conan, causing him to jump in surprise.

" What is it?"

" Found the thing. And there's something that serves as evidence. If this works out, that person is without question, the culprit."

" Alright then, how do you think we do it?"

"Do that tranquilizer thing and reveal it?"

" No. Drop the clues casually as a child."

"Really, Edogawa, it's a wonder you're still undetected."

"Yeah, yeah. We might want to get the others to make it look more like innocent children found the clues out of curiosity."

"And what you waiting for?"

" At any rate,it's almost 7:30. It's about time we go in. Drag Conan in for us."

" Edogawa-kun, hurry up already!"

" Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Conan ran in the police station, heading to the questioning room. The others ran behind him, trying to catch up. As they entered the room, Detective Sato went over to them.

" Hey, you're here! We just wrapped things up with the hostages. Come on in!"

The children filed in, hopping into the chairs. They were already accustomed to the questioning routine, mostly because Conan dragged in way too many cases. The questioning didn't take very long, due to the fact that Conan had written just about everything down about the case. As they were wrapping things up, a scream was heard outside. When Conan and the others rushed outside, they found quite a surprising scene. A man was found on the ground, right next to the police station, with a pool of crimson blood around him. ( Sorry, did I give too much image? ) Conan knelt down to take the pulse of the body, but not at all surprised to find that there was no beating of the heart.

" What should we do, Conan-kun?"

" Hey, Sakumi, you know what to do, right?" Conan looked at the girl towering above him, seeming to catch the same clue he saw.

" Yeah." Kani turned to Ayumi. " Go inside and tell the police that SOME IDIOT WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO MURDER SOMEONE IN FRONT OF THE POLICE STATION!" (Yes, I know that I wrote next to the police station, but Kani just meant around the police station, 'cause no ones' stupid enough to do that.)

Moments later O_O

" The deceased is Miobahki Diko, 27. Cause of death is the impact of the fall, as well as a critical concussion. The time of death is 8:14, which was reported by a witness, who just happened to be the victim's girlfriend. Takagi, who do we have the suspects?'  
" Yes, Megure-kebiu (is it spelled this way?). The suspects were all found nearby. Senhaka Naru, the victim's girlfriend, claimed that she was walking home from work when she saw her boyfriend falling down the building next to the station. Next is Tikin Hirokin, the victim's best friend, who was found behind the building, heading to his sister's hospital to check on her. Then there's Shikoni Kirori (I know, lame names. But I promise this will be over soon.), the victim's ex girlfriend, who was working next to the building. Surprisingly, all of them have motives, and all of them don't have alibis."

" Alright, then. However, this looks like an accident to me, but until we confirm it, let's question them for now."

Meanwhile O_O

Conan was on the balcony of the building that the victim fell from. Behind him, Ayumi was asking; " Conan-kun, isn't this just an accident? Anyone could have fallen from here."

Conan turned around and examined the ceiling, while Kani answered Ayumi.

" The reason why this is a murder is because the victim has the smudge of the rust from this balcony on his back, head, arms and hands. The only place where he doesn't have any rust is in the front. Nowhere on the front of his shirt, pants, or even shoes have any rust, except for a single stripe on the belt and the necktie with resistance marks there. Of course, there might be some kind of gimmick that made him fall, or to buy the culprit some time for them to make it out of this building. Of course we can't be sure what they did, but we're going to find out."

" But what if he was leaning against the balcony with his back? Then that would explain it."  
" True, but to fall from a balcony while leaning back is a little hard to believe. Plus, the balcony is a little lower than this man's shoulders, but there are rust marks on his head, showing that he leaned backwards sitting down."

With that, Kani turned and looked under the balcony, looking for some kind of clue, while putting her glasses on. ( BTW, Kani actually needs glasses, so her gadget glasses are also prescription ones, just with tracking devices, bullet proof glass, and a couple of other modes.) She caught a sight of something glinting and called Conan over.  
" Hey, Edogawa, is that what I think it is?"

" Are you thinking the same thing I am? If so, yeah."

" And that means that that thing is around somewhere. Well, do you wanna check it out, or should I go?"

" You go. The fact that there's a murder here means that Ran and that bumbling detective will come. I won't have a chance then, but if you go, I won't attract attention."

" Alright then. See you later."

Kani headed out, leaving Conan there to investigate further at the scene. As Conan stayed behind to see if there was anything left on the scene, the other members of the Detective Boys went outside on the balcony and behind the building, hoping to solve the mystery quickly. After all, they were still kids, and their families would have scolded them for days on end if they went home late. Well, except for a couple of certain three kids. As Conan searched high and low for the thing, his detective badge beeped.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Edogawa-kun, we found something that you might want to see."

" What is it?!"

" A remote control. We also found a couple of flour sacks, which were near the fire escape stairs. It looked like the culprit went out this way, towards the building next to this thing, as well as a foldable ladder that looked like it was thrown here."

" Good. Well, I'll check it out, and I think I know the culprit. Maybe decisive evidence will show up."

" Really? Who is it?"

" I can't tell you who until I'm certain."

" Alright then."

After Conan had rushed to the stairs, he was more than sure of the culprit, but he didn't have evidence. Just then, Kani contacted Conan, causing him to jump in surprise.

" What is it?"

" Found the thing. And there's something that serves as evidence. If this works out, that person is without question, the culprit."

" Alright then, how do you think we do it?"

"Do that tranquilizer thing and reveal it?"

" No. Drop the clues casually as a child."

"Really, Edogawa, it's a wonder you're still undetected."

"Yeah, yeah. We might want to get the others to make it look more like innocent children found the clues out of curiosity."

"And what are you waiting for?"

Time skip O_O

Conan stepped in the lobby, where the police were.

Conan listened in on the conversation, hearing what was going on.

"And why would it be me? Just because he dumped me doesn't mean I want to kill him."

At that point, Conan popped up from the sidelines and piped up; "Hey, I just phoned Kogoro-occhan to ask him about the case, and he said that he figured out the case."

"Really? What did he say?"

" He said that to get down from the building top without hurting themselves or getting caught, the culprit probably put something on the bottom of the emergency stairs. Or, they could have looped something around the victim's tie, pulling it so hard that it made him fall. Or they could have done both."

" But what? We searched the area, and there wasn't any thing hidden near here. And all of the culprits underwent a body check."

" Fishing line."

" Huh?"

Kani popped out behind Conan, holding fishing line and an automatic reel.  
" I went searching, and found these thrown down in some bushes. The fishing line got caught on a branch, so when I saw it, it lead me down to the reel. There is a small line that's wrinkled on the victim's tie, near the neck. If we match it, it should be accurate. Also, there might be fingerprints on the line or the reel."

" We also found a lot of rice bags near the emergency stairs, even though you'll have to run really fast to get to those from the crime scene."

Genta came over and showed a picture of the rice bags near the stairs.

" Well, the fall to make it and get away in enough time if the victim was pulled by the line remotely would have to be pretty far, so either the bags are a diversion, or the culprit used them and left these gadgets behind as diversions."

" Of course, since these rice bags would have a mark if a person jumped down on them, and the bags are too hard to jump on to anyway, we can assume that the rice bags are a diversion."

At this point, Conan fished a remote from his pocket.

" I asked Officer Takagi to set something up in the next balcony. He should be done now."

On cue, Takagi burst into the room, carrying an automatic reel.

"Sorry I took so long, Inspector. I finished setting up the experiment."

"What? What kind of experiment are you setting up that needs reels?"

" Well, it's easier to show you the experiment you wanted me to do."  
" Wait, I didn't ask you to...never mind."

Takagi led everyone to the next terrace that had a dummy with a necktie on its neck. He then set the dummy up to look like it was leaning against the railing.

" Well then, Conan-kun, you have the remote control, right?"

" Yeah. Let's see if the theory works."

Conan looped the fishing line around the necktie's pin on the dummy and tugged it, then stepped back and pressed a button. The reel pulled the string down, and dragged the dummy down, resulting in it hitting the ground. The reel pulled the pin off of the necktie.

" What?"

" Uncle Kogoro told me that the tie was used to throw him down."

" But how does it work? You can't just go up to someone and loop a wire around their tie pin without them noticing."

" If you hold the loop in your hand and say that someone's tie pin is falling out, it's easy to loop the line around the pin as you're pinning it for them."

" Then who could it be?"

" His girlfriend could have done it easily, but she was down below, at the street, and there were a lot of witnesses. His friend was at the other side, seen running around. He does seem like a likely candidate, but he also has a bunch of witnesses. That only leaves Shikoni Kirori, the ex-girlfriend. She doesn't have any witnesses that she was in the office, and the security cameras should provide evidence that she was away, since Takagi had told me what was on the cameras."

" That's true, I did look through the footage. There wasn't any sign of her in the office during the time of the murder."

" Which means that she's the killer. Well, um, t-that's what Uncle told me."

Conan backed out of the room nervously while the ex-girlfriend was going on about some sob story and how he had dumped her. He then ran around to where the rest of the Detective Boys were. They were waiting for him, tossing a can around to keep themselves entertained while he was taking his sweet time wrapped up the case.

" Hey, thanks for the help!"

The group turned to him as he ran to them.

" Took you long enough, Conan. Did the policeman check the tape like you told him to?"

" Yeah, thanks for hacking into the cameras before hand, Kani."

" No problem. By the way, Haibara, did the evidence of the blood match what was on the string? I didn't have enough time to check."

" Yeah. Mitsuhiko also helped in getting that pin from the bush."

" W-well, it's nothing. And Genta was the one that got the string."

" Yeah, but Ayumi helped in distracting the police while we worked."

" Everyone helped, and so did Conan-kun."

" Alright, let's go. Professor Agasa must be waiting for us. We can't be late, can we?"

All the sudden, Conan's phone rang, and he answered it while he was walking with the others.

" CONAN-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S TWELVE! DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY? THIS IS NOT GOING TO SLIDE WITH ME!"

" A-alright! I'll get home now!"

A/N: And that's the ending to this case. I'm SO sorry that I took so long! I was working on collabs,like, five now, and, yeah. Please don't be mad at me, I'm so sorry. The next chapter will be much faster, and I'll make it in POVs next time. Also, a little note, remember how I said Mitsuhiko would have a crush on Kani? Well, I'm changing it to admiration of her detective talent. Again, please don't hate me. Chapter 8 is a big one, so I'll do my best. Please review so I know Yanderes aren't out to get me. Thanks, and I'm so sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OMG. Sooooooooooo sorry I took so long! I promise this is going to be a good one, so please, don't kill me. Also if you kill me, you'll never know how it all ends. So that's a point. And a little side note, I'm going by the anime time line. Any ways, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing that I don't own this.

Conan's POV:  
Typical. Run down the stairs, get to school, sit down, learn. You'd think that I would get used to it after a long time. Of course, there's always someone out there who wants to make my life the most miserable life ever. Jodie-sensei called today, and what a surprise, there was a new member who was heading my way. Just. Great. Honestly, the last thing I needed was to get another member of the Black Organization mixed in my life. Enough about that, I just came out of lunch break. It sure was eventful. Who would have guessed that rice could stick so much to the table? Apparently, the member was named Cabernet. I'll have to keep an eye out for someone suspicious. Anyways, I was walking to class, and when I entered the room, I was tackled by Genta. What now?!

"Yes! Told you I could tackle him! You owe me 100 yen(one dollar), Mitsuhiko!"

"Yes, yes, yes. Now get off of him. We don't want to break any thing."

"Yeah. Seriously, not funny. Why would you even bet on that?"

"Mitsuhiko said that I couldn't because you'd probably dodge before I did."

"I probably would've, but in the classroom? Of all places, why would you tackle me here?"

" I wanted to win the bet as soon as I could, though!"

" Fine, fine. NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

After bickering for a few minutes, Genta finally got off of me, and I went towards my seat. Kobayashi-sensei caught a really bad fever today, and was finally sent home(against her will), and there was going to be a subsitute that was called in at last minute. Well, it really doesn't matter all that much who it is, but I really do wish that Kobayashi-sensei would get better soon. Oh, and that reminds me, I'll have to ask Haibara about the new member. Apparently Kani and Haibara were working all weekend on the antidote. Then again, Kani is the most anxious of the three of us when it comes to getting the antidote. She does have a better reason. After all, she has to get back to her high school in America, and over there, high school is needed for college.(A/N: I heard somewhere that only one year of high school is necessary in Japan. The other years are apparently optional.) She also had to call her parents to let them know that she would be studying in Japan for a while, so we won't be seeing any missing posters for now. At least, now we have two people working on the antidote, so it should come out a lot faster. Thinking about this really reminds me of the new member. I guess from now on, I'll have to stay really low. I think I might really have some members that are keeping their eye on this area, including Vermouth and Bourbon, but I probably don't have too worry about them as much as the others. Ahh, this just gets more complicated every day! I'll have to call Ran later too. Sakumi already told her that she was trapped with a case in Europe, so she can't find me at the time. That means that I'll need to tell Ran that I haven't seen anyone I know, and that I'm in another part of Japan. Hopefully that'll go well. Wait, Haibara probably-yeah, no. She'll never give me the prototype antidote now. Those two are currently working on the antidote and some king of medicine that will weaken my immune system to the antidote. Although they both thought that we all had enough drugs and medicine in our bodies for a lifetime, my immunity to the antidote shortens the effect greatly. Oh, the new sub just walked in. Time for more classes that I already know.

" Alright students. Quiet down for one second. I am your substitute for the rest of the day. My name is Itou Kagura, and you can call me Itou-sensei. Now, open your books to page seventy-five. Today we will learn about how Minamoto Yoritomo became a shogun. Now, would someone please..."

Well, this is just great. Now I have to sit through all of this again. This is knowledge that even a seventh grader in America(according to Kani) would know. Then again, we are in an elementary school. But I want to get back to my high school already!

"... Alright. Now, would the next student please read the fifth paragraph out loud please? It's going to be the last one for today's history lesson. And for some fun, I'll throw a trivia game at the end with prizes if you like~."

(The following script below are just words among the students. You can skip this if you like.)

" Eh, really?"

" Wow, is the prize candy?"

" Hey, Haibara-san, are you going to try?"

" Not particularly. How about you, Sakumi-san?"

" I might, but I really have no interest in the prize."

" Ehh, you two aren't going for it? Ai-chan, Kani-chan, come on~. It's fun!"

"It'll actually be boring if we tried to join."

" We could chime in at something interesting, but otherwise, I think we'll hold out."

"Then, Conan-kun, how about you? Someone as smart as Conan-kun should win, right?"

"It's as those two said. It would be boring if any of us joined."

"Ehh, really? But what if Conan-kun just pretends that he doesn't know?"

"Ayumi-chan, as much as I see that as an option, I'd have to say, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of it?"

"Yeah, shouldn't we just let them join in when they want, Ayumi?"

" I guess..."

(A/N: Alright, things are getting real now. The chitchat is over. Plz come back.)

"Alright then. Now that that's done, let's see, who wants to read?"

Honestly, this is torture. As one of the kids in here read the passage, I focused on the doodles of words on the page. The words were small bullet points that had information about Cabernet. From what I know, they have short hair kept at shoulder length, brown hair, and eyes with different colors. Apparently, their right eye was green, and their left eye was brown. However, the gender was unknown. I tried to figure out some details, but with such vague information, it was nearly impossible. At first, when I heard about the hair, I had a slight suspension that it was a female, but then reconsidered. After all, Gin has long hair, so it wouldn't be unlikely that it would be a male. In fact, it seems quite likely. As I mulled over the possibilities, the substitute closed her book and took out a bowl of candy and sweets.

" Alright everyone, I think we have enough time to do some games! Let's start with a warm up round with a topic you guys like, okay? Any suggestions?"

Literally every single kid that was not a teenager that shrunk in this room screamed an answer that everyone could predict.

"KAMEN YAIBA!"

" Alright then, Kamen Yaiba it is. Now, just let me look a few things up...Alright, I have information! Now, who can tell me what Kamen Yaiba means?"

" Oh, I know, it means masked blade!"(A/N: Is it blade or sword? I can never remember.)

"Good! Here, have some candy. Now can anyone tell me..."

For the next couple of questions, I sat in my desk still pondering about Cabernet. If they were sent to eliminate anyone, immediate action is necessary. But we still have to lay low. It's too dangerous to just barge into whatever is going on. The bugs I use are too noticeable, in more ways then one. Directly spying on them is not an option either. There are already undercover agents, and if we make it seem like someone is catching on to them, it could end up in a very messy matter, with the possibility of entire cities in danger.

"Alright, now let's actually move onto more educational questions. Can anyone tell me...whether coral is a plant or an animal?"

"Eh, coral is living?"

"Um, I don't know..."

"Hey, you three, do you know?"

"Didn't we already tell you?"

"It would be boring if we joined."

"Aw, come on...don't be such party poppers."

"Ugh, fine. Hey which one of us should go?"

"I'm staying out. How about you, Edogawa-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll stay out too."

"Really? Leaving it to me, I see. Well, whatever. The correct answer is animal."

"Really? It looks like a plant to me."

" So coral is an animal, eh?"

"That's very nice. Now would you like some candy?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Okay, now, can someone tell me the author of The Headless Horseman?"

"..."

"Um, what book is that?

"It's an English book about a horseman who lost his head and is looking for it. I wouldn't be surprised if no one knows it."

"Wait, if it's English, wouldn't one of those three know it?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Hey, Conan-kun, can you help us?"

"Come on, Conan. O-or Haibara, or Kani, one of you help us!"

"Absolutely not. Stop using us as crutches."

"Yeah. Kani was nice enough to give you all one save. Now figure it out on your own."

"Seriously, guess a little. And if you really need a hint, Conan's last name should help."

"Hey, Sakumi!"

"What? It's hard if they haven't studied about it. Which they haven't."

"Thanks, Kani-chan! Let's see, Conan's last name is Edogawa. Umm...something to do with river?"

"No, but the clue is correct."

"Let's see, Edogawa, I've heard that somewhere. Hmmm...Oh, I've got it! The answer is Edogawa Ranpo!"

"Incorrect, but it's close. Edogawa Ranpo is a Japanese author."

"Oh, yeah. Then who could be the author?"

"Hey, guys, can you help us?"

"No. None of us will give you anymore clues."

"Aw, man..."

"Well, would you all like to know the answer?"

"Yeah, what's the answer?"

"The correct answer is Edgar Allan Poe."

"Oh, I see what they meant by using Edogawa-kun as a clue."

"Yeah, Edogawa Ranpo sounds like Edgar Allan Poe."

Haibara's POV

Those kids just keep at it, don't they? Every time a hard question is asked, they turn around and ask us for help. Of course, we just ignored them and went on with our own business. It actually turned out to be quite important. Apparently an information source had contacted Edogawa-kun and told him about a new member in the so-called "Black Organization". He asked me if I had heard of a member that went by the codename Cabernet. But to be honest, I had never heard of that name during my time, so they were probably in another branch. He then told me what he knew about Cabernet, but from what we have, it's extremely hard to identify anything about the gender or what their expertise is. However, I know Cabernet's near. I can feel that sensation. It's weak, but I can sense it. Sakumi-san tried to sketch what Cabernet could have looked like. She drew a male and a female version, with the face blacked out except for the eyes. Of course, it could be that they looked nothing like what the sketches looked like. Then again, some information is alot better than nothing. If Cabernet is active to look for any of us to make sure that we really did die because they were suspicious, we need to lay low for a while. Meaning: No Detective Boys, no following Mori-san to cases, and no activity near anything that would make us stand out. Of course, Sakumi, or Sakura-san, was recently shrunk with the Apotoxin, so it would be reasonable that someone would have to investigate if her corpse wasn't found. To think, if she never came to Japan, or never met Mori-san, never accepted her request to look for Kudo-kun, maybe she wouldn't be in this dilemma. However, Mori-san's request is not exactly a job, since she asked Sakura-san if she could help find Kudo-kun if she had any time. Meaning, if Sakura-san has a case on her hand, Kudo-kun would be put after the cases. At least, that's what Sakumi-san said. Mori-san had made it clear to her that that would be part of the request. So if Sakumi-san said she was solving a case, Kudo-kun's search would be on hiatus. However, she went ahead and searched out all disappearances and appearances, and eventually found out about a drug transaction. She dug around and went to the place where a Organization branch was. She then found out about the drug and the list of people who were poisoned, including Kudo-kun. She then made a disc containing information on Kudo-kun and the drug. However, before she could finish and leave with news to tell Mori-san, Gin found her and gave her the drug. However, Sakumi-san survived, and she hid the disc, so she went to Beika and was going to try to find Kudo-kun's house. However, Sakumi-san entered Professor Agasa's house fist by a mere accident, and with enough digging, she found files about the antidote, as well as the fact that Edogawa Conan appeared immediately after Kudo-kun's disappearance. With that, she had enough information . And the rest was already known. She went into Kudo-kun's house in hopes that she would be able to find Edogawa-kun or Mori-san, even though it would be better to search in the Mori Detective Agency. Well, with the encounter she had with Gin, and her "corpse" supposedly gone from the branch, they must be frantic about the whole ordeal. It's not like we can help it; in fact, we could make the situation worse than before. Then again, we're already in too far. Anyone that isn't careful basically dies within a few minutes. Well, back to matters at hand. We have to lay as low as one can go, and find out who Cabernet is. If we don't, we could have trouble on our hands. Or, more trouble than we would ever need. Oh, well, it looks like school's out. We walked out of the school as usual, and then, of course, we bump into someone. A man, tall, brunette, and he was wearing glasses.

"Sorry about that! I apologize, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's fine. I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Ayumi-chan?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

As we left, I couldn't help but feel a presence. Vermouth's was strong, but these ones were weak. I wonder if they knew how to disguise their scent a little.

Unknown POV

"Well then, Blanc, have you found any clues?"

"Not yet. I'll dig even deeper to find that little brat. She should be dead, but we have no records!"

"We'll find her soon. I know it."

"Whatever you say, Cabernet."

A/N: Cliffhanger. I know, and I promise I will update sooner. It's just, I was recently in a hospital for a long time(hence the haitus) but now I'm back! And I'll update faster! Again, I am SO sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

Announcement: I honestly don't know if I can keep updating this story. I have many plans for it, but I don't have a stable plot or the next chapter finished. I might put this on hiatus. I hate doing that, and I honestly don't want to. However, due to personal reasons, updates are going to be very rare. If you want to stop reading, go ahead. In the meanwhile, I'll have to come up with an actual story, and rewrite everything. Or, I could just delete this story and write a new one after I come up with something good. Honestly I have no idea what to do, and again, I'm sorry. I'm definitely going to publish a new story like this one, only slice of life kind, because writing mystery is hard. Anyways, I apologize, but this is probably the last update for a while. I'll definitely figure something out though. so with that, I'll see you around.


End file.
